


The End

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, G!P, Major character death - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Violence, no happy ending, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Kara shook her head as she tried to get rid of such memories. Now was not the time to remember such moments. She had killed her happiness, her light. There was nothing left for her other than pain and suffering. It was vital for her to end the monster she had become.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the trigger warnings in the tags before venturing forth. This fic is VERY dark and it doesn't have a happy ending. 
> 
> I wrote this as a way to cope and I don't condone this behavior at all. 
> 
> Please don't send any hate comments.

_ “You are so adorable!” _

_ Lena madly blushed while attempting to hide her face. It was in vain since the other girl had held her wrists in place, stopping her from covering her face.  _

_ “You have to believe that, Leen.” _

_ The raven-haired girl only smiled in return. Her girlfriend indeed was a womanizer.  _

_ “You are too, Kara Zor-El,” Lena, one of the few that knew about Kara’s real identity, replied. The comment earned her a bright smile, which she had learned to love dearly.  _

_ “I love you so much, Lena,” the cute blonde said as she took Lena’s face in her hands. She leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss against her forehead. She let her lips ghost over it before leaning back to face her girlfriend once again. “But you have to wake up.” _

_ “What?” A deeply confused Lena asked. They had just spent what felt like a lifetime having a picnic on a beautiful hill on a sunny day. What was Kara on?  _

_ “Wake up!” _

Bright green eyes opened in a fit of panic. The 18-year-old girl sat up quickly, her breath hitching as she noticed a figure towering her. 

“It was about time you woke up,” the dark figure spoke. Her voice was awfully familiar to that of her partner, and she worried about what that meant. “I was about to have some fun with you while you were asleep, but I thought it might’ve been more fun to hear you scream.” 

“Kara? What the hell are you doing here?” Lena asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake her parents up. “How did you get in without my dad noticing? You know he is a very light sleeper!” 

“Oh, he did notice,” Kara replied in a calm tone, shrugging as she spoke. “I just killed him along with your mom. I knew they would get in my way and interrupt us. I needed you all to myself.”

“Stop messing around, Kara. This isn’t funny.” With a huff, Lena tried pushing the blonde off of her. When the other girl did not budge, she tried again, this time with all her might. “Get off of me. You’re starting to piss me off.”

“Like I haven’t before? With the way you’ve treated me, I don’t know why I haven’t done this before.”

“What do you mean ‘the way I’ve treated you’?” Lena asked with a scoff. She did not have time for Kara’s odd babbling. She had an exam tomorrow, for god’s sake. “Have you been doing drugs? Is that what this is?”

“No. I simply just realized how much of a fucking bitch you are,” Kara growled. “Now, I’m going to punish you for being such a whore.”

Before Lena could react, Kara pushed her down, hard, on the bed. She found it difficult to breathe, and staring into Kara’s eyes, which were glowing red, was not helping. 

“Y-you were exposed to r-red kryptonite,” Lena managed to let out, remembering that a few weeks before, Alex had told her of a time where the girl went rogue. Kara’s left hand traveled up her body and stopped at her neck, which she grabbed roughly, wrapping her fingers around it tightly. “You h-have to let m-me call A-Alex.”

“You mean that poor excuse for a step-sister?” The Kryptonian’s laugh rang loudly in the dark room. “Yeah...sorry, she’s kinda also dead. So is that Eliza bitch and the dumbass Jeremiah. What a pair of idiots for trusting me.”

Lena’s blood turned cold as she processed the harsh words that had been infringed upon her. At that point, she had no idea what to do. Part of her wished to try and reason with a Red Kryptonite-infected Kara, but the most logical part of her said to run. Even if Kara killed her, which would most likely happen if what she said was not a joke, she could still do it sooner. If only she had a gun…

“Rao, I can’t wait to finally fuck you, baby,” Kara purred as her grip around Lena’s neck tightened. 

The raven-haired girl realized what was really about to go down. She felt something poking her inner thigh, and her face turned pale. She had to get out of there. 

Without thinking about it, Lena started struggling against Kara’s firm hold. She kicked and screamed, hoping that somehow, someone would hear her. 

“Stay still!” Kara roared as she applied more force. “I swear I’ll make this ten times worse if you keep it up.” 

Lena, growing tired, stopped moving around. She caught her breath and looked away from who used to be her Kara, tears threatening to fall. She did not want to give her the satisfaction of breaking her. 

“You will refer to me as ‘Daddy,’ alright?” It was more of a command than a question that Kara gave while raising an eyebrow towards a scared Lena. 

“Yes,” The girl, finding her voice, replied. Even as much as she found the name grotesque, she had to go along with it. She did not wish to be tortured by whatever this thing that had taken Kara’s likeness was. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes...Daddy,” Lena felt lightheaded as she replied. It could only go downhill from here. 

Kara held down her hips with such force to the point where she could feel the blood being drawn. The imprints of her fingers would surely be noticeable in the morning.

Lena’s world stopped as she felt two hands roughly yanking her sweatpants down. Her panic reached a critical point when Kara pressed herself against her privates. This was not how she wished her the first time to go.

In a swift movement, Kara’s clothes were gone. Not having seen the girl move at all, Lena was scared. 

What the hell is going on? 

A furious flush spread around the shorter woman’s body, undoubtedly giving her state of hesitation away. As much as she hated this event, it was still Kara in her glorious naked self. 

“You’re mine!”

Without being able to register the words, Lena let out a strangled scream as Kara pushed herself inside of her. Pain spread like wildfire between her legs. 

“Stop!” Lena screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping for someone, anyone, to hear her. “Stop, stop, stop!”

Kara only forced herself faster inside of Lena. She wore a devilish smirk on her face as she stared into the dead green eyes of the youngest Luthor. 

“You’re so pathetic. Imagine thinking you’re good enough for anyone. You don’t deserve me. You don’t deserve my love!” The blonde shouted as she grabbed onto Lena’s legs, spreading them further apart to somehow, as if physically possible, push herself deeper into the raven-haired girl. “You’re such a fucking slut, Leen. My fucking slut.”

Lena closed her eyes as she felt tears traveling down her blushing cheeks. She could not let Kara, or whoever this thing was, see her break apart. There was no way in hell she would let that happen. 

“Open your eyes, bitch!” Kara commanded as she struck down her palm upon Lena’s face.

Lena felt the stinging on her cheek and winced. Her whole body was on fire and in pain. There was no way she would get out of there alive even if she attempted to escape. She was already dead. 

Without a second thought, Lena followed Kara’s orders and opened her eyes. She was immediately met with the sight of a proud Kara staring down at her as she thrust her hips against her own. 

Lena had stopped feeling anything at that point. She turned numb while staring into her girlfriend’s demonic features. Never had she seen the other girl in such a state. It would worry or scare her, if she felt anything, that is. 

“Fuck, Leen, you’re so tight!” Kara sounded so giddy while taking Lena’s freedom away. It was repulsive.”

The shorter woman felt something strange traveling down onto the bedsheets. She sat up a bit to further investigate. 

A strangled cry left her throat as she noticed the blood, her blood, pooling upon the sheets. She wished she could disappear at that point. Death was her main wish now. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come soon,” Kara announced as she drove herself faster into the unmoving Lena. She let her hands travel higher and higher until they reached their destination. Roughly, Kara touched at the girl’s pink buds, pinching them with all her might. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Lena went into a state of comatose as she felt Kara relieve herself inside of her. Her nausea grew at the grotesque feeling of having been submitted into such a position. All she needed was a couple of seconds to free herself, run to her parent’s bedroom, grab the gun Lionel kept beneath the bed, and end it all.

“I didn’t know love-making was this good,” The younger woman sighed happily. “Rao, Lena, we’re gonna have so much fun.”

Lena was frozen in the spot as she heard those words. She could not understand how that monster believed they had just consensually made love, and there was no way in the universe she would ever agree to repeat such an activity. 

Even if Lena’s mind was strong, her body was not. She tried to move her arms to escape but failed miserably. All she needed was a few seconds.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara said for the second time that night and pulled herself from inside Lena, who suddenly missed the feeling of being filled, much to her disgust. “I’m going to prove to the whole damn world that you are my pretty little girl. Is that clear?”

Lena could only nod.

“I said, is that clear?” Kara repeated as she leaned dangerously close to Lena’s face. 

“Y-yes,” Lena shakily replied. 

“Yes, what?” Once again, Kara asked. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good girl,” With a pleasing smile, the blonde replied. As much as it sickened Lena to have that monster hurt her in such a way, she could still feel a small part of her Kara inside of her. 

In a swift motion, Kara, with unbelievable strength, flipped Lena over. She left her hands to roam around the girl’s backside with nails digging into the skin and leaving a red trail behind. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby,” Kara groaned as she teased Lena’s entrance with her hard length. 

Without warning, she pushed herself entirely inside, making Lena scream in pain. The violent thrusts which Kara was so quick to infringe upon the raven-haired girl were too much. Moments later, she was crying for her freedom once again. 

“Shut up!” The younger woman snarled, her hand coming down hard on Lena’s backside.

Tears stung against Lena’s cheeks as she pushed her face further into the pillow, successfully drowning her cries. Her whole body ached in pain and, horrendously enough, pleasure. She needed her release right that instant. 

“So tight,” Kara groaned as she kept her ministrations going. She dug her nails onto Lena’s hips to hold her in place. “Oh, Rao. Lena, babe, you’re so fucking tight and wet. You feel so good!” 

Lena let a wail in return, earning her yet another smack. 

“Daddy wants you to stay quiet, cum slut,” Kara spit roughly. “That what you are, right? You’re my little cum princess. My slut. My fucking whore.” 

Lena moaned as she heard Kara’s rough voice while being penetrated from behind. As much as she tried not to, she couldn’t help but suddenly feel aroused by Kara’s words and actions. 

“Are you enjoying this, baby girl?” Kara asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. She surely did not think that the prim and proper Lena Luthor would love to be denigrated in such a way. “No wonder you’re so drenched. I bet you’re close to coming.”

Embarrassment and shame grew inside of Lena as she dug her head deeper against the soft surface. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. She should not enjoy such torture as much as she was. 

“I’m not gonna last long!” Kara groaned as she violently thrust her hips against Lena’s, who, in return, let out more heartbreaking cries. “I want to feel you come with me, slut.”

Lena felt her walls tighten around Kara. She almost threw up at the feeling of being filled once again with the girl’s cum. All she wanted was to disappear; to die.

“Fuck!” Kara yelped as she let herself go inside of Lena. She shook while letting out small mewls. Her body suddenly went limp as she collapsed on top of her girlfriend, her length still deep inside of the velvety walls that wrapped around her so well. “Oh, Rao.”

Assuming that it would take some time for Kara to recover fully, Lena took her chance. She used all her strength to push the girl off of her and made a run for the door. 

Without looking back at the blonde that screamed after her, Lena rushed to her parent’s bedroom. She did not bother to stop and stare at the limp bodies that lay in the hallway, even if her tightness if her chest became unbearable. She just kept on running, knowing that it was a matter of time before Kara caught up with her.

“Lena!” 

The loud cry boomed across the numerous hallways of the house. Lena almost turned back, knowing full-well what that tone meant. Kara was about to cry. 

“Don’t leave me!”

Lena finally reached her parent’s bedroom and quickly dropped to the floor next to the bed. She frantically searched for what felt like ages. Then she finally felt it.

Loud steps thundered around the house, panicking the raven-haired girl. Kara was not happy.

“Come back to me!” Kara wailed as she appeared at the doorframe, making Lena jump in fear. 

The older girl adeptly pressed the barrel of the handgun against her head, making the Kryptonian before her stop in her tracks.

“Lena, baby, don’t do it,” Kara softly said, tears stinging as they cascaded down her cheeks; Lena almost gave in. “Let’s just calm down and talk about it.”

“Now you want to talk? After you fucking did that to me!” Lena couldn’t keep her emotions in check for another second. She just had to let go. “You killed my parents, Kara. You killed your damn sister. Now you’re killing me!”

Kara broke down more as she processed the girl’s words. 

“Please, Leen. You know I can’t live without you.”

“I can’t live without you either; which is why I have to do this,” Lena, who was drowning in fear, took the safety off the firearm. “Your already dead, Kara. It’s time for me to go.” 

“No!”

A shot rang around Kara’s ears, the sound a million times stronger due to her intensified hearing. 

Faster than light itself, the blonde was there before her girlfriend’s, well, "ex" it seemed to be, limp body hit the floor. Her knees gave out, and she was on the floor before she knew it, clutching Lena’s lifeless frame as if her life depended on it. 

Kara let out a choked sob as she stared down at Lena’s dark green eyes that once shone brightly. 

“Lena…” The younger girl muttered as she traced a line down Lena’s perfect jawline, smiling as she remembered how she once peppered kissed along it, making the other girl giggle full-heartedly. “I am so sorry.”

Kara could not come to terms with what she had done, and she never would. She had hurt Lena, her Lena, in an unimaginable way. The red kryptonite had taken over her, and now, after all, she had done, it had left her. Why the hell had it taken that much to get rid of it? Fucking hell!

“I promise I’ll stop this before I hurt anyone else.”

  
  


Kara sighed as she held the gun, the same one that had taken her love away. She stared down at it, studying all the small details and ridges it had. To this day, she could not understand how such a small thing could bring so much pain. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” The blonde whispered at herself as she brought the gun to her head, just like her Lena had done. “This is for you, Leen.”

The Kryptonian let out a scream as she pressed the barrel harder against her head. She had hurt so many people but was too much of a coward to take her own life.

“Fuck!”

A wild gust of wind blew past her, making her hair flow along with it. It reminded her of that time she and Lena had gone to the beach; it had been very windy that day. 

_ “Come look at this, Leen!” Kara excitedly called her girlfriend as she hid the surprise behind her back.  _

_ Lena took her time to walk towards the smiling blonde. She could not help but think of how adorable she looked.  _

_ “I know you’re excited to be here and everything, but could we go soon? It’s getting pretty chilly.” _

_ “Of course,” Kara replied, her smirk still plastered on her face. “I found something for you. It’s really pretty, just like you!” _

_ Kara extended her arms towards Lena, showing off a beautiful coral. It was white with some light pink and blue lines. The sun reflected against it brightly, causing it to let out a beautiful color.  _

_ “It’s so beautiful!” Lena noted with excitement, her eyes lighting up at the sight of such vivid colors.  _

_ “So are you, Lena.”  _

Kara shook her head as she tried to get rid of such memories. Now was not the time to remember such moments. She had killed her happiness, her light. There was nothing left for her other than pain and suffering. It was vital for her to end the monster she had become. 

“I’m sorry, Lena.”

With that, Kara pulled the trigger. A kryptonite bullet was quick to pierce through her skull, ending her life immediately. Her body flopped on the ground, letting a loud thump when it landed. 

Kara Danvers had saved the world. 


End file.
